To continue a multifaceted program in the clinical epidemiology of cancer. The emphasis of the project is in managing and conducting support research; preparing and using questionnaires, abstract and coding forms, and their accompanying manuals; recruiting, training, and supervising interviewers, medical record abstractors, and data editors; computer services; systems design, programming, data entry, proofing, editing, updating, records management, tabulations, and statistical analysis.